H2O: Just Add Water: Season 2: Episode 26: Unfathomable
Unfathomable is the 26th and final episode of Season 2 of H2O: Just Add Water. It premiered on March 21st, 2008. It was meant to be the series finale. Plot The final full moon of the season approaches. It will be Charlotte's first one, and to protect their secret, the girls try to warn her. Charlotte angrily retorts that she's "more mermaid than the three of them put together" and thrusts them into the air before dropping them and giving them bruises just as Ash appeared. Charlotte is convinced that Lewis made a mistake in choosing Cleo over her and is determined to remove the girls' powers. That night, while the girls are sealed inside Emma's house, Ash comes over. Tired of the mysteries, Ash demands an explanation from Emma. Charlotte purposefully looks at the full moon to make her full of strength and revenge, and begins causing mayhem in Emma's house by using her powers. The girls cannot fight back because Ash is in the house. As Charlotte planned, Lewis asks her to go to Mako Island; Cleo finds out and chases after them. Emma and Rikki then follow her to help her. When the three of them are together at Mako Island, Charlotte reveals that this full moon can permanently remove a mermaid's powers and that it is how her own grandmother, Gracie, became an ordinary girl again. The girls fight; while Charlotte is stronger than each of them individually, the girls work as a team, strike down her creations, and make her plan backfire. Charlotte is no longer a mermaid. Lewis is able to retrieve the locket the next morning and return it to its rightful owner, Cleo. Rikki asks Lewis if Charlotte will reveal the girls' secret and Lewis explains that she won't. Ash finally discovers Emma is a mermaid and reacts well to the news. This season ends with Ash, Zane, and Lewis watching the girls run into the ocean and swim off as mermaids. Alternate Episode Title It is listed under the title Unfathomable on Netfilx and re-runs on Disney Channel Australia. Trivia *This is the final episode with Claire Holt as Emma, Brittany Byrnes as Charlotte, and Craig Horner as Ash in it. *This is the last episode of Season 2. *This episode was supposed to be the final episode of H2O, but it was continued after it received an increase in its audience and fan-base. *Trent Sullivan as Elliot, Jared Robinsen as Neil, and Caroline Kennison as Lisa are credited in the episode, but they don't appear in the episode. *This is also the final episode with the JuiceNet Café in it. Allusions Notes * Song Featured: "You're Everything" Quotes Credits *Charlotte Watsford - Brittany Byrnes *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Ash - Craig Horner *Max Hamilton - Martin Vaughan *Charlotte's Stunt Double - Raelene Chapman Gallery File:Charlotte Using Aerokinesis.jpg File:Charlotte's House.png File:18066a5506de07bc054e4e84f0247ea0.jpg File:THE-FINAL-3-h2o-rikki-cleo-emma-and-charlotte-3531833-445-276.jpg File:2qxc42h.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549881-600-347.jpg File:Water snake.png File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553209-600-347.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553136-600-347.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549831-600-347.jpg File:4522378591a7227799852l.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549864-600-347.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549874-600-347.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg File:124847G.jpg File:Swimming For The Boys.png File:ECRWaving.png File:Season 2 Finale.png File:ECRRunning.jpg File:normal_003h2o.jpg File:rikki_bikini.jpg File:287.jpg File:308.jpg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-1894266-2304-1728.jpg File:038-claire-holt-h2o-just-add-water-2006-2008-2x26-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg File:EmmaHCryo.gif File:Aero1.gif File:CombinedAtmokinesis.gif File:LastElectro.gif File:Emma2.png File:Rikki2.png File:Cleo.png File:Emma.png File:Rikki Waving.png File:Emma Waving.png Video Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes